My Haven
by Battygirl
Summary: TO BE REVISED! Full details inside! Kevin 11 has been away from Earth for 2 years and has finally returned. What are his intentions? Read and find out! Prologue up, Chapters will follow A.S.A.P. KevinXGwen
1. LETTER TO FANS!

I have great news for my loyal readers! I am currently in the process of revising BOTH of my Ben 10 fics! X3 Yay!! Hugbies all around!! The reason for this is because I have just recently seen the newest Ben 10 movie, 'Ben 10 Alien Swarm' and I felt the urge to continue writing my Ben 10 fics...cause the Kevin in the movie is teh sexeh!!! Unfortunately, the story lines I've already written are kinda lost to me...so I gotta revise until they come back to me. It might take a while, but I'm determined to continue with the stories! I might even add an OC I made for Ben 10 if I feel the urge...Don't worry. The fics will still be GwenxKevin centered. This new character likes our Kevvy, but she'd rather see him with Gwen because they make such a cute couple! XD One of those matchmaker types when the mood calls for it...I guess...

She's a difficult character to explain...Her name is Crysta: age 8 in Ben 10, but rather mature for her age as a result of growing up alone. She lived in New York and met Kev and became friends with him. Why? This character's kind of a freak...She has tiny wings on her back (one a feathered wing and the other a leathery-bat wing) and red hair that bleeds to blue at the ends. She also has a red devil-like tail and is more like a monkey the way she can climb and fight. She's a telepath, so she can read thoughts and has limited telepathy. She doesn't interrupt anything along the story line of Ben 10 or Alien Force besides a few inputs here and there. Along the story of Ben 10, she's very close to Kevin and follows him around a lot, including on his little 'crime sprees'. Though she doesn't enjoy the stunts he pulls, she doesn't tell him off. She has no other friends than Kevin and snapping at him might drive him off and she doesn't want that. After Kevin is mutated into that amalgam of aliens and thrown off the Brooklyn Bridge, she finds the lock he'd wear around his neck and keeps it before leaving with Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max (who she affectionately calls 'Gampa'), believing Kevin to have perished. The next time we meet Kevin, she's excited, but of course, doesn't get to see him because, if I'm remembering correctly, he and Ben are 'abducted' and Kevin is left in that alien ship while Ben gets away...so sad...When Kevin returns with Vilgax, she's less than excited. More like disappointed that Kevin's working with the squid-face. Don't worry, she doesn't interfere with any fights. The only time she's able to help is when Ben and Gwen have to get through the closing portal and she holds it open for just a few seconds longer so they are able to make it back.

As for Alien Force, she's 13 (5 years later, remember? ;3) and has been living with Max since she has no where else to go. She still has Kevin's lock that she wears wherever she goes and she now attends school with Ben and Gwen. Upon meeting up with a human Kevin, she's ecstatic and so happy to see him again. She amazed with that sexy car of his and gets to ride shotgun most of the time after they first meet back up again because, despite everything she's still Kevin's friend without question and he respects that. (I think he would, at least...) And when she starts to notice that Kev likes Gwen she feels a mixture of both disappointment and intrigue. She starts thinking of how Gwen and Kevin might spend time together and she starts to get excited at the thought of the two as a couple. After a short time with Kevin in the group, she starts trying to play matchmaker. Small suggestions to Kevin, spending some girl-time with Gwen and hinting at possibilities on dating Kevin...and sometimes snapping pictures of the two when they're having a 'Kodak moment'. She likes music and dancing and she has a severe hatred of Ben, since it was Ben who made Kevin disappear for 5 years and since he's just plain obnoxious anyway. She's close friends with Gwen and will usually hang out with her and spar with her if the anodite needs a partner in her karate class--volunteering out of the blue. In school, she's still picked on for the way she looks, but she's stopped caring what they say. She's fascinated by technology and becomes close friends with Cooper as well, amazed by his knowledge of computers and other technology and his gift. Not much else to say about her really. She's friendly and laid-back and will try to get along with people, but isn't necessarily loved by many. She has a very cynical attitude when she's in the mood and she'd very sarcastic.

Anyway, I might do a fic for her, but I guess I'll leave that up to you guys. Would you like to see a fic with her? Oh, I should wrap this up...Basically, I just want everyone to know that the Ben 10 fics WILL be revised soon and updated A.S.A.P. You guys need to bear with me a little. I'm in college now so I'm pretty swamped with work, but I'll be getting a nice little vacation soon and that should open up my schedule. ;)

Oh, and even though this isn't a chapter, I'd like to hear some feedback (this is in both my Ben 10 stories, you don't have to comment on both) let me know how excited you are, what you think of Crysta, any suggestions you might have for future chapters. Critique and all comments are accepted...with the exception of flames. I appreciate flames if they're well worded--that actually makes them more of critiques--but I know from experience in both writing and receiving them that they're very childish. I am personally ashamed for the way I used to review some stories and I really wouldn't wish to do that to anyone else or have it happen to me. Let's keep it civil, okay?:)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, SECOND Ben10 fic I EVER wrote, so be nice when you review. Um...I wrote this for a friend on DA and I thought I'd post it here to see what people thought. Please enjoy the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10!**

* * *

My Haven

Prologue:

A boy, possibly fifteen, with shoulder length, blue-black hair, ran through the forest, his black tank top tearing on various branches and the padlock on the rope around his neck jumping along with his long strides. He shut his eyes, trying to forget what'd happened after that damned ship had taken off to that galaxy. The bruises gave great contrast to his pale skin, and the cuts marred the flesh, leaving the areas around them reddened and sore. Slowing down, Kevin rested against a tree, glad he'd finally returned to Earth. It had been two years since he'd last seen the planet, not that he could tell. On that ship, he could only count the beatings before they decided to help the poor mutant. He looked down at his hands in fear, reminiscing about when he'd been that monstrosity. Those aliens that had been left on that ship—during the daily beatings he'd lose a little more of that alien power.

He could still picture the surprised looks on their faces when they'd seen him as a human again. They took pity on him. He was so frail and weak by the time he reverted back to his human state. They'd taken him to one of the cells in the ship, having nowhere to place him that was more comfortable. Upon awakening again, he was greeted with them all crowded around him. Jumping up, he reached for his dislocated shoulder and cowered (having no other choice) and waited for them to kill him off with another onslaught of beatings from each.

One with feigned purple skin and pure black eyes stepped forward; the tentacles on his dome shaped head swaying along with his strides. Towering above the terrified boy, one of the tentacles latched onto Kevin's forehead causing him to jump. Using another tentacle to hold the boy still, the alien closed its large eyes and began searching through the troubled teen's mind. Only simple words could come to mind as he continued; pain, suffering, rejection, betrayal, but most importantly—Revenge.

Unlatching the tentacle from Kevin's forehead the alien slinked back to the others and began speaking in some foreign tongue Kevin couldn't make out. The others would occasionally glance at him and mutter something incoherent. It was only after that the mind-reading alien had decided to help him. He would cure this mental illness he'd been harboring all his life and then return him to his home planet.

It had taken so long, but he was finally back and, even though the aliens had eased his troubled mind of so much, there was still only one thought in his mind that had been there since that ship had taken off; 'I'm coming for you Tennyson—and this time, you won't get away that easily.'

* * *

**A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you guess which Tennyson he's talking about! ;) And an extra cookie if you tell me WHY it's that Tennyson--as in, what's his reason for targeting that one.**


End file.
